Ma,rencontreparanormal
by mariine
Summary: Bella, a un dont, elle maitrise l'eau, un jour au Lycée, les cullen sont de nouvelles arrivant, elle va vite se rendre compte, que eux aussi ne sont pas normal... résumè peut-être nul, mais vous me direz si je me sous-estime ou pas...!allez venez lire!


"Je me demandais toujours qu'est-ce que cela faisait de souffrir,aujourd'hui je le sais,je le suis."

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais à adopter Bella Swan.j'ai vécu ,auparavant, avec mes parents dans Forks, jusqu'au jour où mon

père à décé était souffrant de grave blessure causer par un ours, pendant sa garde de nuit d'après se que l'on m'avait dis.

Ma mère elle je ne l'ai connu que jusqu'a mes 5 ans ,après elle est partis vers phoenix avec son ammant , elle avait décider de

vivre sa vie ! Sinon moi ,j'ai 16 ans ,et, vis dans Forks, dans l'ancienne maison de mon pére.J'avais tout réaménager après son triste

départ, sauf sa chambre, je savais qu'il l'avait refais de ses propres main et aurais voulu la laisser comme telle. Je me rendais dans ma

vieille Chevrolet qui était ,a mon avis, plus vieille que moi, mais j'y tenais plus que tout pourtant , c'était un cadeau de mon père.

Je ne suis pas humaine,je suis extrahumaine,j'ai un dont spéciale:je maîtrise l'eau,mais ne le dîtes a personnes,ok?!

Je metta le contact et commença a aller vers le Lycée et toutes ses commé premier jour de mon arrivée tout le monde ne

parlait que de moi, pour vous dire que j'aurais pu faire la une de leurs journal mensuelle! Après dans les 200 élèves qu'ils y avait

il n'y en avais que 2 qui comptait vraiment pour moi: Ben et Angéla. Ce sont eux en qui j'aurais le plus certainement

pas a ces peste de Jessica et Laureen , ces 2 là n'était qu'hypocrisie et mensonge! Arriver au lycée notre "groupe" se pointa:

-Eh Bella!! ça va??demanda Erik ,notre "reporter en chef" , du Lycée.

-euhm..oui..et vous?

-sa passe. dit angela

-très bien. répondit Mike, (mon pot de colle personnelle).

-oui. répondirent laureen et Jessica ensemble un sourire hypocrite aux lévres.

-Ben n'est pas là? demandais-je inquiete

-non,répondis angela vraiment triste,il est a l'hopitale avec Tyler, ils on perdu le controle de leurs véhiculent

et se sont rentrer de-dans.

-oh mon dieu, rien de grave j'éspere?

-on ne le sais pas encore. mentionna Erick

-ça aurait pu étre toi!dit alors Mike, ben avait pris ta place de parking pour faire une blague

quand tyler a perdu les moyens de sa camionnette !

-oh! fut le seul mot que j'eu sortis

-bon revenons a des choses plus gaies! lança jessica.

-oui! ajouta laureen

-aujourd'hui y a des nouveaux qui viennent d'Alaska! s'enthousiasma jessica

-le rapport Erick s'il te plaît! demanda Mike (la routine tout les matins on lui demande les news)

-ok, bon ils s'appellent les cullen ,ils sont 7, les enfant on était adoptés a peu prés tous en même temps,il y a 2 filles et 3 garçons

plus des petites photos tenez. dit-il en nous donnant les photo avec des prénoms.

La premiéres était un homme plutôt jolie ,les cheveux blond, les yeux...dorées?! bizzare je n'avais jammais vu une couleurs comme

ceci, il s'appelait Carlisle Cullen et était médecin.

La deuxiéme photo était une ravissante femmes au cheveux caramels et aux yeux aussi dorées que sont marie Sont

prénom était Esmée Elizabeth suivante était un jeune homme au charme renversant; ses yeux tout aussi identiques

qu'aux parents,Il avaient les cheveux cuivrées, et une machoire assez carre, il s'appelait Edward Anthony Mansean és,

il y avaitune ravissante blonde trés élégente mais avec un visage impassible et bien sûr aux yeux dorrées elle se nommer

Rosalie Hale Cullen.

La photo suivante était d'un grand baraqué aux yeux tout aussi dorées que les autres,il s'appelait Emmett Mc Carty Cullen.

Ensuite je tomba avec un ravissant petit lutin, aux yeux ENCORE dorées et avait l'air trés mais trés joyeuse, elle se nomme

Alice Mary Brandon enfin la derniere était d'un garçons blonds mais bouclés à s'appelait Jasper Hale Witlock

Cullen.

Quand j'y repansais ,il étaient plus les un que les autres a la peau plus qu'îvoire et on aurait dit dans leurs yeux

qu'ils avait vécu plus que 17 ans de leurs vies, bizzard tout ça!

-Bon bah je vous prèviens tout de suite le Edward il est pour moi!

lança laureen , nan mais quelle culot celle là!

-pas de problème de toutes façon j'ai d'autres vu lança jessica en regardant discretement mike pour ne pas se faire voir.

(*)

POV EDWARD

-bon alors n'oubliez pas que tout le monde va chassez aujourd'hui pour être en forme demain!nous prévins carlisle

-oui carlisle! dîmes en coeur.

-vous savez les enfant, nous dit alors Esmée voyant nos bouyes triste, ce n'est pas parce que on vous interdis

de vous mélez au gens que vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir un ou deux amis! nous assura -t-elle

-Et après, si il ou elle dècouvre notre secret?

-Et bien... nous devrons voir comment il ou elle réagira. dit alors carlisle,mais bon pour l'instant ammenageons la maison!reprit -til

plus optimiste."edward ,si tu dois être intimes avec une fille,et, si elle découvrent notre secret je devrais te laisser les conséquences et

responsabilité."

-Sa n'arriveras pas!défendis-je, je ne me suis jammais découragé en 100 ant pourquoi cette fois?demandais-je ironique

il lança un regart inquiet a alice , je voulu lire dans ses penser mais elle changea de sujet en chantant dans sa tete.

-Alice que me cache tu?

-rien rien.. dit elle suspicieuse

-je ne te croit pas..

-...et tu me remerciras!m'interrompis-t-elle

-Alice a notre age (^^') on devrait arreter de se cacher des chose tu crois pas car uand on a 1 siecle de

vie je croit que nous ne sommes plus des gamins, tu ne crois pas??

pour toutes réponse elle me faisat une grimace, bon ok moi j'avait grandi mais elle pas sûre!

(*)

POV BELLA

je sortais de la salle de bain prête a aller dormir,je regarda mes e-meils, rien de nouveau à part des message de jessica

( des chaines) et des lettres de bonsoir de mike ( mon habitude ).j'alla donc mon endormir pensent a demain ,a l'arriver des nouveaux,

et se fut comme ceci que Morphée me porta au pays des songes.

* * *

okay' voilà le chapitre 1 il est pas très long mais la suite va bientot montrer le bout de son nez! =)

bsx,et svp rewiew==

mlle-G[otikstar]


End file.
